swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Notes: 16 November 04
>> 'Publish 11 ' Publish 11.2 Major Features Apprenticeship XP * Lowered to 300 necessary for all professions FRS Tweaks/ Fixes * Reduced the FRS experience maintenance costs. * PvP kill lists which are used to track FRS experience now persist from session to session. * Increased the amount of FRS experience received from killing rival Enclave members as well as bounty hunters. * Added a no-confidence voting challenge terminal to the Light Jedi Enclave. This enables Jedi to petition for the removal of higher ranked members. Note: As a result of these changes the FRS ranks will be reset (all Knights set to Rank 0), to allow the system to get repopulated under these new rules. CS will not reimburse for this change so please do not email or place a petition regarding the FRS ranks being reset. Chat * Spatial chat persists from ground to space—and back again Fixes We were made aware of some issues that give people an unfair advantage over others. If you run across an issue like this in game please help us out by reporting it with our bug tool. These fixes include: * Fix a problem where a Jedi can log in and out quickly to drop off a tracking droid's radar * Fixed a problem where Lightsabers could be overloaded * Fixed pet duping issue * We changed the way group payouts for missions are calculated. When a mission is generated, the reward payout per member is calculated based on the current size of the group. If the group shrinks in size or group members are too far away to receive payout, those that do get paid receive the original per member reward. For example, if 3 players take a mission that pays 12k credits, each player will receive a maximum of 4k credits when the mission is completed. They receive 0 if they are out of range, and less if more people are added to the group to complete the mission Along with these Major Features and the above listed fixes we have changed the way City Voting is handled. Read on for more information. City Voting Rules Update The system for electing a new mayor has changed. Voting is now held every 3 weeks. City maintenance still occurs every week. A citizen who registers to run may now unregister from the vote terminal. The mayor may unregister as well. Changes to the voting roster are only allowed during the first two weeks of each election cycle. The citizen with the most votes wins the election. You MUST explicitly cast a vote in order to be counted. Abstentions no longer count as votes for the incumbent. Experience point grants for winning votes have been tripled. The incumbent mayor also receives a weekly 750 point experience bonus. Update List Below you will find other fixes and game play enhancements to make Star Wars Galaxies a better game. GCW * Overt players are now only forced covert when cloning. Players are now invulnerable while loading from travel or logging in from being safely logged out * There is now a black-out period per-server during which factional base vulnerability cannot be reset that should typically conform to when the servers are down. * Stopping a factional base overload now requires a friendly player to start the base shutdown, remain at the terminal for 60 seconds, and then confirm their desire to shut the base down to avoid overload. Profession: Droid Engineer * Increased droid battery duration by 4x Profession: Image Designer * Cosmetic change timer has been changed from 2 minutes to 1 minute. * Body change timer has been changed from 5 minutes to 2 minutes. * Stat Migration timer has been changed from 10 minutes to 4 minutes * Master IDs can now make Body and Cosmetic changes to themselves outside of the ID salon without incurring a timer. Combat * Fixed Wookiee Grenade Certification * Added /toggleCombatTaunts command Travel * An option to land at the Imperial Outpost on Dantooine has been added to the Dantooine Station. * Fixed waypoints in Kessel and Deep Space to use the space waypoint art, not the Tatooine planet art. * The star ship travel terminal will now display your current planet as the default screen * Fixed a bug in star ship terminals where travel points were not being displayed when choosing to travel by ship from world to world. Player * Players are now invulnerable while loading in space, unless they disconnected unsafely and were still in the game. Player City Voting System Fixes / Changes * Voting will change to take place every 3 weeks. City maintenance will be unaffected. * Candidates, including the incumbent, will be able to opt out of the election at the city voting terminal. Everyone gets an email when this happens. * You may register to run in the race during the first 2 weeks of the election. Everyone gets an email when someone registers. In order to block email spam abuse, players will only be able to register/unregister once in a 24 hour period. * Votes that are not actively cast for a candidate will no longer be counted. * The mayor will be elected by the majority of voters who participate. * Politician XP for receiving votes will be tripled. * The sitting mayor will receive a weekly Politician XP bonus of 750 points. This will allow mayors to advance if their citizens are apathetic about voting. * A method for sending a city version update email to all city citizens will be added. This way each citizen will receive an in-game email detailing the new changes. Bug Fixes * Players that are banned will no longer be able to take a shuttle to the city they are banned from. * Commands that allowed banned players to buy tickets and travel in cities they were banned from are now fixed. * Structures will no longer be transferable to players who are banned from the city. * Public structures containing vendors will be transferable without requiring the vendors be removed Grouping * Fixed a bug where you could target yourself and form a group of one * Fixed problem where if you are in a group, you sometimes don't receive your mission reward * The directional arrow now changes to a circle when the group member is on screen Crafting * Increased crafted engine max speeds * Moved the All Purpose Ship Repair Kit to the space crafting tool so that it is now experimental * Removed conductivity requirement for the Max Speed stat on crafted engines * Reactors and armor no longer list an energy requirement of 0. Profession: Pilot * Lowered space PVP damage by 25% * Add system messages when engaging/disengaging autopilot * /follow no longer causes your ship to roll level, because the ship you're following may not be level. * Ship warping/rubberbanding should be reduced * Fixed a bug where controls could be left locked when hyperspacing to a point you were already at. * Player's should hear the "qualify for skill" sound effect in space, even when zoomed out from cockpit. * Fixed incorrect destination list when traveling using a personal ship. * Hutt and Blacksun fighter helmets are now able to be worn by all playable species except Wookiees and Ithorians * Destroying a target solely with a bomberstrike should now give you credit for the target. * Removed autopilot engaged/disengaged system message spam that occurred when ship was trying to autolevel * Increased firing range for capital ships * Added starship repair kit to new player starting equipment * Extreme and Moderate rear shield reinforcement droid program triggering and functionality fixed. * Weapon tuning 3 and 4 droid program triggering fixed. * Fixed incorrect experimentable mass on the Spacebomb launchers Joysticks * Fixed an inconsistency where moving the joystick would cancel autopilot-to-waypoint but not following Profession: Shipwright * Increased possible max armor stats for Mark IV and V Durasteel Plating * Ship Components don't display yaw, pitch, or roll acceleration values, since these are determined by the chassis, not the engine * Existing equipment factories that would not take shipwright schematics should now accept them * Moved missile and countermeasure launchers to separate categories in the crafting tool New Player * Added notification when launching to tutorial zones vs. full zones Ships * Increased the mass of some privateer ship chassis, the TIE Oppressor, and the KSE Firespray * Fixed a bug where large transport ships were not marked as being collidable. * You can now use "match speed" on enemy ships. * Slightly increased the XP reward for TIE Aggressors. Space Loot * Crafted and looted droid interface stats are now tiered appropriately---low level crafted items have higher command speeds, and high level items have lower command speeds. * Increased level of loot drops for space * Increased odds of dropping tier-appropriate loot for space * Chassis Broker will now buy looted space components from any player Stability * Improved client stability and performance. Space Missions * Fixed Corellia (Talus) Imperial Trainer 2 refusing to speak to player about anything but training if the player had enough XP for a tier2 skill, but already had all 4 tier2 skills. * There will no longer be a Tier 5 Blacklight Wing Commander in Dantooine near the Rebel Tier 3 inspect mission of the Naboo track. * Fixed Rebel Master Jacket being wearable by Privateers only * It should now be easier to find the inspect target for the Naboo Rebel Tier 3 mission 2 "Inspect remaining Blacklight Pirates" mission. Check your quest journal when on this mission for more information on who to inspect. * The quest journal toolbar will now flash when you get assigned a Force Sensitive quest. (Previously it would only flash for space quests.) * Naboo - Privateer: Removed the tier 5 Ay'Nat Outlaw from the space battle in Cmnd. Dulios's second mission. * Naboo - Privateer: Lowered the tier for the final target in Capt. Kaydine's first mission. * Naboo - Privateer: Lowered tier values for the Ay'Nat Viggo * Naboo - Privateer: The Black Sun will now spawn properly at the end of Diness Imlers third mission. * Tatooine Privateer: Changed the final part of Beissa's first mission. * Tatooine Privateer: Lowered tier values for the Valarian Replacements * Your missions will no longer activate while you are flying in a SoroSuub Yacht. * Certain types of deliver missions will now properly spawn enemies to intercept you Avatar * Fixed bug where not all species were visible on the avatar creation screen Space UI * The targeting status page now displays the distance to the object before the name of the object to help players see the distance to a targeted item if the name is too long. * The ship names that are displayed in the space group UI are no longer displayed in capital letters. * Fixed planet sizes on the galaxy maps for ground and space. * Space HUD deadzone is limited to >= 101 regardless of your mouse dead zone settings (improves virtual joystick) * The targeting status page now displays the distance to the object before the name of the object to help players see the distance to a targeted item if the name is too long. * Space HUD deadzone is limited to >= 101 regardless of your mouse dead zone settings (improves virtual joystick) Theme Parks / Ground Missions / Quests * Fixed some Theme Park NPCs in the Emperor's Retreat from being aggressive / attacking players on-sight, when they should have been calmly waiting to chat with the player. UI * Fixed planet sizes on the galaxy maps for ground and space. * Fixed broken icons * Fixed a bug that caused ship vendors to not display on the planetary map. * The Toolbar is always visible. ShipComponent UI * Prevent case where clicking the ammo item would unload the launcher Category:Updates